


Ну такой вот ужин

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Dick Grayson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кровопийца-Дик заглядывает к Джейсону, тот делится кровью и не только.





	Ну такой вот ужин

Защелки на окне не опущены. Оно легко поддается и открывается снаружи. Небрежность или Джейсон ждал Дика?  
Легко упереться в подоконник ладонями, бесшумно запрыгнуть в комнату.  
Тот, кто придумал, что вампиры не могут войти без приглашения, — очень боялся. Джейсон не боится. Он как-то услышал его, видимо, скрип окна выдал.  
Джейсон быстро закрывает ноутбук, на экране которого что-то, подозрительно похожее на сайт торговцев оружием. Выпрямляет спину. Дик останавливается за его плечом, молча смотрит на белую шею над воротом футболки.  
Джейсон шевелится, говорит:  
— Валяй, я не против.  
Ни приветствия, ни вопроса: «Как дела?»  
Дик тоже решает обойтись без формальностей. Наклоняется и кусает.

Брюс не знал, что делать с Диком. Мало кто знает, что делать с подростком-вампиром. Они каким-то чудом справились. В основном. Иногда Брюса вела забота, иногда — чувство долга, иногда — научное любопытство. Он задавал глупые вопросы, например, какая кровь на вкус для Дика? У крови не терпкий вкус. Не соленый. Даже не железистый. У крови вкус крови. Точка.  
Джейсон таких вопросов не задает.

Секс — это совсем не обязательно. Но приятно. Просто приятно.  
— Ну да, — говорит Джейсон, когда Дик поднимает его из кресла и перетаскивает на кровать, — удобно, когда для всех потребностей — решение одно и то же. Я универсальный.  
И смеется.  
Хочется его ударить. Хочется уйти: через дверь или снова выбраться через окно. Хочется обнять и никогда не отпускать.  
— Да знаю я, что все не так, не психуй, — говорит Джейсон и гладит Дика пальцами по щеке.  
Гладит левой рукой. Правой он прижимает к шее впопыхах схваченную салфетку.  
Джейсон улыбается так, будто свежая рана на шее его не беспокоит. Будто бы салфетка не пропиталась кровью, которая пачкает простыню. Горничная с утра будет счастлива найти побуревшие пятна на белье.  
— Нет, — отвечает Дик, — ты в чем-то прав.  
— Я всегда прав, — слова Джейсона неразборчивые, сказаны уже в подушку, потому что Дик переворачивает его на живот, прижимает своим весом.  
На Джейсоне спортивные штаны, на Дике — костюм, но когда и кому это мешало? Стащить и то, и другое — дело нескольких секунд. И он даже умудряется ничего не порвать.

Хочется сравнить это со свободным падением. Только красивое, поэтическое и вместе с тем страшное сравнение не подходит. Трудно, когда хочешь быть поэтом, но слишком привык выражать свои мысли четко и практично.  
Дик не дошел до того, чтобы трахать Джейсона насухую. Хотя тот часто говорил, что не был бы против, но Дик доверяет его здравомыслию еще меньше, чем своему. Потому он просто трется членом между ягодиц Джейсона, задирает его так и не снятую футболку, отдирает салфетку и облизывает подсохшую кровь с раны.

Джейсон однажды все-таки задал глупый вопрос.  
— Это паршиво, что у меня встает от всей этой херни, да?  
— Не знаю, — ответил тогда Дик, подтаскивая его к себе и укладываясь так, чтобы прикасаться обнаженной кожей к коже и чувствовать, как под ней мерно движется кровь. — Я не психиатр. 

— Слезь с меня, — ворчит Джейсон, — ты тяжелый.  
Но стоит Дику приподняться, как он снова переворачивается на спину и притягивает его к себе. Старательно обхватывает оба их члена ладонью и дрочит. А еще избегает смотреть на Дика, что очень сложно, когда они лежат вот так. Но у Джейсона получается, он выворачивает шею и пялится куда-то в потолок. Ровно до тех пор, пока Дик не хватает его за подбородок и не заглядывает в глаза.  
Джейсон кончает в тот момент, когда их взгляды встречаются. Дик кончает следом.

— Не связывайся с торговцами оружием, — просит Дик перед тем, как уйти. — Они тебя заживо сожрут.  
— Сказал тот, кто сам меня жрал. Заживо.  
— Я серьезно, — выдыхает Дик.  
— Справлюсь и без твоих советов, — огрызается Джейсон. — А будешь много болтать — не подпущу к своей шее.  
— Неужели?  
Джейсон, не открывая глаз и не садясь на кровати, показывает ему средний палец.


End file.
